Reaffirmation
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer reassures Lothiriel. ONESHOT. Part 163 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 163 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

**Reaffirmation**

**(Sep, 2 IV)**

Eomer entered his darkened bedchamber, careful not to make noise that might disturb his wife. Despite the silence and the look of the room, he did not think she was truly sleeping, but it took him a moment to determine how he wished to act. At length, after gazing upon her unmoving form on the bed, he went to sit beside her. His hand reached out and stroked her head, and it did not surprise him when her eyes opened at his touch.

Softly he observed, "Gamling mentioned that he thought he saw you weeping earlier. Is something the matter, my love?"

"No, I cannot say that there is," she murmured, though a hand quickly swiped at her eyes, belying her words.

"Why do I not believe that?" he asked with a smile, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple. "Tell me your thoughts."

She lay in silence, considering his request, then said firmly, "I love you, Eomer."

When nothing more was forthcoming, he prompted, "Is that supposed to astonish me? I regret to tell you that it does not, though I would be alarmed if you could not state it so emphatically!"

Despite her mood, her mouth tweaked in a slight grin at his words, and he caught her arm to pull her up into his embrace. "Come – what troubles you?"

Her arms snaked around him and finally she explained, "I do not think we say it enough, and it should not be left unsaid lest the opportunity is lost too soon."

His hand, that had begun stroking her hair, stilled in place in the middle of her back. Now he understood. He had just returned from skirmishes with Orcs in the West-Mark, and several men had been injured. He had considered Lothiriel's concerned look upon the eored's homecoming appropriate to the situation, but now he saw that her thoughts were far deeper than he had realized, and more morbid.

She continued in a whisper, "My head knows that you are a great and capable warrior, but still my heart is terrified every time you go to battle that I will lose you. I _want_ to believe that you will safely return, but part of me cannot quite hold to that determination when you are absent and the hours of waiting press upon me." Her arms clenched him more tightly as she added, "My mind conjures images of you broken and bleeding, far from me so that I may not even kiss you farewell." A small sob escaped her control and he could feel more tears dampening his shirt.

"Death comes to everyone at some time, Thiri. It cannot be avoided. I would hope to have my days lengthened excessively that I might not miss spending time with you, but I would not have you overly concerned on that point. I taste your kiss, even when we are parted, and I have no doubt of your love for me. I will die secure in that knowledge whenever I am taken from this life." He paused, then added teasingly, "Though I confess I do not tire of hearing you say it!"

He felt her smile where her cheek lay against his chest, and she turned her face up to him for a kiss. When it ended, she smiled again, answering, "Then I shall make it a point to say it daily if possible." More soberly she added, "But I will hope you are around to hear it for a very long time, my beloved."

THE END

12/5/07

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
